30 March 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-03-30 ;Comments * Peel says he wasn't that keen on Flesh For Lulu lately, but does like their current single, which he plays. * Peel mentions seeing a photograph of Glen Glenn with Elvis Presley, with Glen being delighted and Elvis looking miserable. * Peel mentions going on Sunday night to the Secret Policeman's Third Ball at the Amnesty International event and said Joan Armatrading was one of the highlights, even though she did one song. He also mentions Aswad performing and plays a couple of tracks from them. * Peel plays a track from Dawn Chorus And The Blue Tits covering Jackie DeShannon's When You Walk In The Room. Sessions *Last Party #1. Recorded: 1987-03-17. *Foyer Des Arts #1. Recorded: 1986-10-12. First Broadcast: 17 November 1986 Tracklisting *Stupids: Sorry, It Blew My Head (LP - Van Stupid) Vinyl Solution *Classical Two: New Generation (12") Rooftop *Flesh For Lulu: Siamese Twist (7") Beggars Banquet *Glen Glenn: Everybody's Movin' *Last Party: Bigger Things (session) *That Petrol Emotion: Big Decision (7") Polydor *Brother D with Collective Effort: How We Gonna Make The Black Nation Rise? *Foyer Des Arts: Frauen In Frieden Und Freiheit (session) *Aswad: African Children (LP - Live And Direct) Island *Aswad: Soca Rumba (LP - Live And Direct) Island *Yeah God!: The Amphetamine Kid (7" - The Amphetamine Kids EP) Drunken Choirboy $''' *Jimmy Donley: Radio, Jukebox And T.V. (LP - Give Me My Freedom) Charly *Last Party: Autumn Acre (session) :(JP: 'Autumn Acre anyway is the title of it and that was Last Party and this is Fresh Party, ha ha') *Xpress Band: Fresh Party (12" - Whoops!) Alba's *Flatmates: Happy All The Time (7") Subway Organization '''$ *Foyer Des Arts: Schimmliges Brot (session) *Dr. Bombay: Bound & Gagged (7" - Dr. Bombay) Spastic Plastic $''' *Elvis Presley: Baby Let's Play House *Chubb Rock And Domino Featuring Hitman Howie Tee: Rock 'N Roll Dude (12") Select *Cure: Why Can't I Be You? (7") Fiction *Linda Gale Lewis: Working Girl (v/a LP - Work's Many Voices - Volume II) John Edwards Memorial Foundation *Last Party: Don't Even Consider It (session) *Pussy Galore: Spin Out (12" - Pussy Gold 5000) Buy Our '''$ *Foyer Des Arts: Einhaus Aus Den Knochen Von Cary Grant (session) *D. And V.: Conscious (Pilot) (12" - Snare) One Little Indian *Wet Ones: Alligator (7" - Next Summer) PolyEster *Public Enemy: Rightstarter (Message To A Black Man) (LP - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam *Last Party: Tin Foil Mountain (session) *Butthole Surfers: Pittsburg To Lebanon (LP - Locust Abortion Technician) Blast First *Muddy Waters: Louisiana Blues *Foyer Des Arts: Konnten Bienen Fliegen (session) *Dawn Chorus And The Blue Tits: When You Walk In The Room (7") Magnet *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1629XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1629XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) John peel show tape 1986 1b ;Length *1) 1:02:42 *2) 0:55:08 *3) 0:31:01 (10:12-20:14) ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter HO John Peel 1 1986 ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1629/1) *3) Mixcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes